


Anything But Average

by themetgayla



Series: Swan Queen Week - Winter 2017 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Celebrity AU, F/F, Happy Ending, Matchmaker!Henry, Mild Angst, Swan Queen Week Winter 2017, actress!Regina, bodyguard!emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themetgayla/pseuds/themetgayla
Summary: Emma is a bodyguard, working for the famous movie star Regina Mills as her son's protector. When Regina is out one evening at a party, Henry questions Emma's feelings for his mother. Regina happens to arrive home early, and catches the end of the conversation. Will Henry's matchmaking end in bliss? Or will it end in a disaster?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Swan Queen Week, so I'm pretty excited about all this. I really hope you guys enjoy my fics over the next week.

"I'll be back at ten-thirty, Emma," Regina Mills said as she gathered her purse in her hands and slipped on her six inch heels.

"Of course, Miss Mills." Emma cast her eyes downward, unwilling to meet the movie star's eyes. The blonde feared that if she looked at Regina for too long, she'd end up blurting out how stunning she looked. And she couldn't do that. Her job was to guard Henry, the star's son. Not fall in love with his mother.

"Emma, how many times have I told you to call me Regina? You've been Henry's bodyguard for nine months now, and no matter how many times I tell you, you still call me 'Miss Mills'," Regina said, mildly irritated. She didn't understand why Emma wouldn't look at her for more than a few seconds recently, or why she was so reluctant to be on a first-name basis.

"I'm sorry, Miss." Emma ducked her head, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Nervously, she brought her gaze up to Regina, who was staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyway, I must be going. See you later." The actress never bothered with the safety rules anymore; Emma had picked them up within the first week and took her job very seriously.

"Have a great time, Miss Mills," the blonde bodyguard called after her, biting her lip once the words had left her mouth. She was supposed to be working. She couldn't let her feelings get the better of her.

"Emma?" Came Henry's high-pitched voice from the living room.

"Coming, Henry." Emma relaxed out of her protective stance, knowing Henry didn't expect anything of her. Over the months, the two had become fast friends, and Emma had become something of a second mother to him.

Emma made her way into the living room and saw Henry sitting expectantly on the couch holding two game controllers.

"Mario Kart?" He asked hopefully, holding out the controller.

"Sure thing, kid." The blonde sat down on the couch and leaned back, trying to push Regina from her mind.

"Awesome. I bet I'll beat you," Henry quipped, laughing cheekily.

"Over my dead body," Emma growled with a smile, glad for the distraction.

* * *

As Regina was being driven to the cocktail party she had been invited to, her mind drifted to Emma. The blonde had acted strangely with her as of late, and the brunette was determined to find out why.

The movie star had grown to love Emma over the time she'd been her son's bodyguard, and the thought scared her. She knew that she wasn't supposed to have fallen in love with the blonde, but she had. The heart wants what it wants. Regina knew her mother wouldn't be happy if she found out, but it wasn't like anything would come of it.

The brunette knew Emma was there strictly for security purposes, but the two had formed a beautiful friendship. Still, the blonde refused to call Regina by her name, though the reason was lost on the actress. Emma had seen her at her worst; comforted her when her relationship with Robin ended badly, held her when Henry had been ill and cared for her when she'd been drunk. And still, the blonde had remained.

She had been surprised that Emma had agreed to be a live-in bodyguard in the first place. She had been recommended by one of Regina's close friends, Graham, when Henry's last bodyguard had left abruptly because their mother had been ill. The brunette knew that job such as a live-in bodyguard meant there were no time for friends, and she had originally been shocked when Emma had said she didn't really have any. The blonde had no family either, and she said that's what made her good for the job. She didn't need days off at awkward times to visit anyone.

Prior to protecting Henry, Emma had been a guard in the White House; when Regina had asked why she left, the blonde had shut down. The actress didn't push, and knew the younger woman would tell her when she felt comfortable with it.

Although Regina had originally been uncomfortable with the idea of a live-in bodyguard, she had grown to love it. She knew Henry considered Emma to be a motherly figure in his life, and she was surprisingly okay with that. She wished that one day, that would become a reality, and they would actually parent Henry together.

Regina had gotten want she wanted most of her life, but when it came to love, fate clearly had other plans. Her love life never ended well, which was why she kept her feelings to herself. Anyway, it wasn't as if Emma would return them, was it?

* * *

Emma and Henry had played Mario Kart for a few hours, had gotten takeout pizza and were now just chatting in the living room. The blonde leaned back, her stomach full and satisfied.

"So, why won't you tell my mom that you like her?" Henry asked, his eyes wide and innocent. For a ten-year-old, he was annoyingly devious.

"W-What?" Emma stammered, colour rushing to her cheeks immediately.

"I know you love her," the boy said nonchalantly.

"What makes you think that?" Was all Emma said, her voice a near whisper.

"It's kinda obvious." Henry rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I think she likes you too."

"I do not love her," the blonde said firmly, trying to convince Henry, as well as herself, she was telling the truth.

"Emma, stop denying it!" Henry whined, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Fine, fine; I love her," Emma grumbled, her heart clenching painfully at the reminder of what wanted so much but could not have.

"I knew it!" The body beamed excitedly.

"Look kid, it's never going to happen," Emma said sadly, her eyes filling with pain. She loved Regina so much it hurt, and to know that she could never be with her broke her heart. But, being here and being able to be around Regina was better than nothing. So, she stayed.

"But why not?" The boy's childish optimism did no favours on Emma's current mood. Not even Henry could lift her spirits today.

" _Why not?!_ " Emma exclaimed incredulously. "Because she's a damn movie star and I'm your bodyguard. I'm here for professional and security purposes only."

"I've seen the way you look at each other." Henry said accusingly. "And, you want to date her."

"She wants to date who?" Came a voice from the hall. Emma froze in panic as Regina stepped into view. Her eyes went wide, and her mouth hung open. She shut her jaw abruptly, and silently begged Henry not to say anything.

"You, of course!" The boy said, and a long stream of curses began in Emma's head. She knew she'd really fucked up this time.

"Henry..." Emma warned, her voice cracking. She felt tears well up in her eyes involuntarily.

"Is this true, Emma?" Regina turned to the blonde bodyguard, surprise written all over her face.

"I-I have to go," Emma said hurriedly, rising from the couch and trying to dart past Regina. The brunette grabbed her arm in attempt to stop her from leaving.

"Emma, wait," the actress tried, her voice going soft.

"No, let me go. You don't understand." The blonde struggled, trying to pull her arm free from the brunette's vice-like grip.

"What don't I understand? Help me understand," Regina said, her voice raising slightly.

"No, you'll never understand!" With a forceful yank, Emma tore her arm away and bolted up the stairs, running to the bathroom and locking herself in. She sank down against the door, sobs wracking through her body.

"Mom, will she be okay?" Henry said worriedly, concern written across his face.

"Oh Henry, I hope so," Regina said, running a hand through her hair and sighing heavily. "But listen; you shouldn't tell other people's secrets like that. It's clear that I wasn't meant to know, and now she feels attacked," the brunette scolded Henry, but failed to attach any bite to her words - she was too worried to focus on telling her son off.

"I know Mom, I'm sorry." The boy hung his head, looking shameful.

"It's not me you should apologise to. I'm going to talk to Emma now; wait down here. You can apologise to her later." Regina pursed her lips before kicking off her heels and sliding out of her coat. She turned to go upstairs as Henry spoke.

"Okay," he agreed, plopping himself down on the couch. "Mom?" He called after her, twisting in his seat to face her.

"Yes?" The brunette asked, her expression curious.

"You love her too, don't you?" Henry asked softly, his eyes full of question.

"Yes Henry, I do," the actress confessed, glancing down.

"Make sure she knows that."

"I will," the boy's mother confirmed, vowing to make sure Emma knew how loved she was.

"Good." Henry smiled up at her and then turned back around, switching on the TV.

Regina began ascending the stairs, her stomach doing flips. As she neared the bathroom, she heard muffled sobs coming from the other side of the door. The brunette squeezed her eyes shut, her heart aching. She hated hearing Emma like this; it was the first time she'd heard Emma cry, and it was a shock. The blonde was usually so tough and thick-skinned that Regina felt rather privileged to be witness to the woman crying; it wasn't something to be happy about, but it have the brunette a strange sense of happiness that Emma trusted her enough to cry in her presence.

"Emma?" Regina called of tentatively. There was no reply, only the sound of more sobs. "Emma, please open the door."

"No," came Emma’s voice, wet with tears. The brunette slid down against the door, folding her legs underneath her.

"I'm not leaving until you open up," Regina said firmly, leaning her head back against the door.

"Well I suggest you get comfortable then," the blonde said wryly.

"Emma, please," Regina pleaded - she never pleaded.

"If you want me to leave, that's fine. I can be gone by the morning." Emma was hit by another bout of sobs, and she curled further into herself.

"What are you talking about? Do you want to leave?" Regina's voice sounded panicked; did Emma not want to stay? Had she done something wrong?

"Of course I don't want to leave. But, I'm not sure you want me here anymore," the blonde confessed, her voice thick with emotion.

"Emma, open up. I have something to tell you." The brunette knew she had to confess her love for Emma now, so the blonde wouldn't be so upset, but the actress wanted to do it face-to-face.

"Just say it through the door. I'm a mess; I don't want you to see me like this. I'm supposed to protect you and Henry, but now look at me." The bodyguard sounded hateful as she spoke, the self-loathing evident.

"No, Emma. Just because you're a bodyguard it doesn't mean you can't have moments of weakness as well," Regina insisted. "Please, Emma." She softened her tone so it was barely audible, begging the younger woman to let her in.

It seemed the words had the desired effect, for the lock slid back on the door, and it opened ajar. Silently, Regina shuffled into the bathroom and sat next to Emma, close, but not quite touching.

"Hey," Regina said, breaking the silence.

"What did you want to tell me?" Emma asked fearfully, not knowing what to expect.

"I wanted to tell you that I loved you too," Regina said slowly, unsure of what Emma's reaction would be.

"Wait, what?" Emma's eyes bugged out of her head at the confession. She gasped in shock.

"I love you," Regina repeated, the words more confident now.

"Y-You do?" The blonde managed to stutter, her mind reeling.

"Yes."

"But why?" Emma was totally confused as to why anyone would love her. She looked like any other tall, blonde woman, and it wasn't like her personality was anything special. She had no family or friends, and a ton of emotional baggage. Who the hell found any of that appealing?

"Why not?" Regina queried, confused at Emma's question.

"I mean, I look average and my personality isn't _that_ special. What's so appealing?"

"I could say the same to you about me - I look average and I'm not a very nice person," the actress said, shrugging.

"You're anything but average, Regina Mills! You're smoking hot; your body is to die for. And all those tight dresses you wear... damn. But it's not just about looks either - you're the sweetest person I know. You just have to get to know you, that's all. You're kind, funny, smart, witty, caring and so much more. That's why I love you," Emma rambled, smiling broadly at the end. Regina blinked; she hadn't realised the blonde thought that highly of her.

"Your words are too kind," the brunette said, blushing profusely.

"You look cute when you blush," Emma teased, poking the actress in the ribs gently.

"I hope you didn't just call me cute, Miss Swan." Regina feigned offence, her voice turning threatening.

"Sorry!" Emma squeaked apologetically.

"I know. But seriously Emma; you're not average at all. Your muscles... holy shit, your muscles. I've caught you working out and I can tell you I've come to the thought of you lifting those weights." Regina dropped her voice an octave lower, and practically purred the words.

"Regina," Emma breathed softly, trying to push away the burst of arousal coursing through her veins.

"Later, Em-ma." Regina punctuated the blonde's name, her voice pure sex. A small whimper emanated from Emma's lips, causing the actress' core to throb with want. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, your personality. Well, you're kind, you care so much about others, you're protective side is scary yet adorable, and you do a brilliant job of parenting Henry," Regina complimented, smiling. All traces of lust had escape her eyes, and now only love and affection filled them.

"Regina, can I kiss you?" Emma turned her head to the side, her pupils dilating.

"Yes," the brunette breathed, only to have her breath knocked out of her seconds later. Pale pink lips crashed with plump red ones, eliciting moans from both women.

Emma ran her tongue across Regina's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. The older woman granted it immediately, snaking an arm around Emma's neck. She threaded the other hand through the blonde's hair, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. The bodyguard broke the kiss to suck on Regina's earlobe, reaching her tongue out to flick at the skin. The actress groaned lustfully.

"Emma," she whimpered, needing more. Just as Emma moved down to latch onto her neck, they heard a knocking at the bathroom door.

"Mom? Emma?" Henry asked, frowning. He had heard moans coming from the door, and had wondered if everything was okay.  
  
"Yes, Henry?" Regina asked, her voice breathless. She cleared her throat, wiping all traces of want from her voice. And then it clicked: the moans, the breathless voices.

Henry made a noise of disgust at his realisation. "Were you guys making out?"

"Yes, Henry," Regina confirmed. "And we'd like to go back to it, if that's okay?" She asked with a smirk. A small giggle sounded through the door, which Henry guessed was Emma.

"Fine, I'm going to bed. Just don't be too loud please, I don't want to be traumatised with your sex noises., Henry said, rolling his eyes at the door.

"Young man!" Regina exclaimed, fully intending to scold Henry on his choice of words

"Regina, leave it. Come on, we have things to continue." Emma began to suck on Regina's neck again, swirling gently at the soft skin. Upon hearing his mother moan again, Henry shook himself and retreated to the safety of his room.

As he lay there, in bed, with his mom and bodyguard making out in the bathroom, he realised what a great life he had. Everything was perfect, and he hoped it stayed that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this. Although this isn't a 'first chapter', if you guys were interested, I was thinking I could make this a proper fic and start from the beginning, where Emma first starts to work for Regina. I have it kinda mapped out in my head. Would anyone read this?
> 
> Thanks again. Reviews are love...


End file.
